Red Eyes
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: This story takes place around when Artemis Entreri if five. It follows the same storyset as Moonwood, obviously before.


Author's Note: This goes into my various stories with Artemis's past. I might add something else to it.

_Everything was gray. All the boy could see was gray._

_Something snapped. He spun around._

_"Wh-who's there?" he said, scared. What was going on? Where was he?_

_There was no response._

_"Please, answer me," a young Artemis Entreri pleaded._

_Blackness engulfed him._

**R**

"Mrooowww!" Thalia gave and indignant mew as Artemis kicked her off the bed. The normally sound sleeper had kicked her in a jolt. Worried she looked at the boy who had been so kind to her.

E

"Why is it doing that?" Aramil asked his companion.

"I don't know, but I have a guess," Sahide replied. Aramil looked at the great cat incredulously.

"Well, either way its glow will give me away."

Sahide nodded, but said nothing.

"I'm going to put it back, just do what you want in the meantime." With that the agile elf leaped off of the rooftop and onto the next.

Deep inside Sahide smiled. Then, he quickly went to the palace. His aid would be needed tonight, but not by Aramil.

D

The man had locked his door well. It was no matter though. Marilak quickly pulled out his lock picks and got to work. He had an instructor to kill.

E

_Artemis jumped as everything became black. A glint of light appeared in the distance, or was it behind him. Slowly, Artemis turned around._

_The elf was tall, over five feet and had black skin. His white hair was long and well-kept. Two scimitars hung at his sides. Artemis barely noticed. He couldn't get his eyes off of the elf's face where bright lavender eyes sparkled._

_"Your life is a lie Artemis Entreri," he said drawing his weapons. "You must die!"_

_He charged._

**Y**

Artemis screamed. "What was that thing?" He looked at Thalia wide-eyed. "I must know."

Quickly he got dress at went to talk to Clarasan.

The door was unlocked. Artemis looked at Thalia. "Something's wrong," he said quietly.

The cat nodded and slowly Artemis opened the door.

A black-skinned elf held his sword over Clarasan's heart.

"Run!" Artemis shrieked on an impulse.

Clarasan opened his eyes just as the sword descended. Artemis watched in terror as the life left his master.

"Artemis, we have to run." Thalia said as the drow approached.

The soul left Clarasan's body. Artemis could see it, contorted in rage, fear, and sorrow. Why did Artemis have to see him die? He had hoped that nobody would come through the door, he had been wrong and now Artemis would suffer.

"Artemis!" Thalia looked up and saw the spirit. She also saw Artemis's eyes growing darker. "Close your eyes, Artemis! Close them."

Artemis fell to his knees as the soul rose higher and contorted in even more pain. He didn't noticed Thalia's shouts or the assassin approaching him. All he could see was the soul rising higher and higher. The world was turning gray, then it turned black.

Thalia screeched in terror as Artemis fell unconscious. The drow was almost upon them. Without thinking she jumped on top of the unconscious boy and began hissing. Marilak merely smiled and raised his sword the kill. A roar sound and almost 600 pounds of panther pounced him.

Marilak cursed as he fell to the ground. His curses became even louder when he stood up and saw the Calishite human.

"Artemis," he hissed.

"Marilak, why am I not surprised to see you killing children?" The man's voice was in perfect control.

"Let's just get this over with," Marilak hissed.

Artemis merely bowed and came in hard. One dagger went high well the other went low. Marilak easily parried with his double shortswords.

"I will not let you kill him," Artemis said in the fire of battle.

"I will not let you kill me," Marilak responded. He knew this man was a better fighter, especially if they got close. The window was quick to present itself.

He jumped. Artemis let him go then looked at the cat and her master.

"I will not hurt him," he said calmly.

Thalia stepped down and let the man pick Artemis up. With her help they found Artemis Entreri's room and put him in his bed.

The boy's eyes seemed to glow red even with his eyes closed. "I suggest you let him get over the death before you let him look in a mirror, he may be in quite a shock." Thalia nodded.

Artemis became a great cat and left.


End file.
